New types of memory have demonstrated significant potential to compete with commonly utilized types of memory. For example, non-volatile spin-transfer torque random access memory (referred to herein as “STRAM”) and resistive random access memory (referred to herein as “RRAM”) are both considered good candidates for the next generation of memory. The ability of STRAM and RRAM to more effectively compete with established memory types, such as FLASH memory (NAND or NOR) can be maximized by increasing the density at which memory units (a memory cell and its associated driving device) can be formed on a chip.